Senior Partners
The Senior Partners were a mysterious cabal of tremendously powerful demons also known as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. They were the masters of the interdimensional corporation, Wolfram & Hart. In many ways, they can be seen as the evil equivalent to The Powers That Be. Background Very little is known about the Senior Partners, though one of them was known as Mister Suvarta. According to texts that Wesley found in the hell dimension, Pylea, the Senior Partners' influence are interdimensional and they are also known as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. Illyria stated that in primordial times the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart weren't among the most powerful of demons; in fact, they were rather weak, barely stronger than vampires. However, just like the Old Ones, they were driven from this dimension and unable to return in their true forms. Due to their lack of physical strength, the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart were not fit for taking over earth or other dimensions through force and bloodshed. Instead they devised a way to exercise power through political influence and corruption, using the very own laws and institutions of the dimensions they sought to control. Thus, they created Wolfram & Hart and the Circle of the Black Thorn in order to exert their influence in this dimension. Angel and his team are major threats to them and the Senior Partners regularly tried to corrupt Angel to the side of evil going so far as to give him control of the LA branch of their firm. One of the Senior Partners was killed by Angel during the 75 Year Review with the Holy Glove, but it did not manifest in its true form and it was the only Senior Partner ever seen. After Team Angel destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn, the Partners sent LA to Hell in revenge, but were forced to reverse time and prevent it from ever happening after Angel was killed. This is because it is Angel's destiny to play a crucial role in the apocalypse, and they want him on their side. Wolfram & Hart were aware of prophecies predicting a coming dimensional upheaval caused by Twilight. When they learnt that the they were not players in the coming apocalypse, they evacuated all branches from Earth's dimension using a space ship fitted for interdimensional transport. The firm funded the development of the social networking site TinCan using demonic technology in the hopes of creating a lasting gateway back to Earth in the event that the coming crisis resulted in the end of magic and their becoming stranded. Spike pursued them in a pod which had been ejected from their ship to learn more; he was unable to find them. Wolfram & Hart kept in contact with demons that remained in Earth through TinCan. The site's founder Theo Daniels hired the Slayer private security firm DeepScan to protect him from the firm's assassins. It won the assistance of ancient demon Eldre Koh by promising him the identity of his imprisoner; however, Koh was bested by the Slayers Buffy Summers and Kennedy, leaving the Senior Partners stranded in an alternate dimension. Appearances * "Redefinition" * "Blood Money" * "Reprise" (as a Kleynach demon) * "Dead End" * "Dad" * "The Price" * "Tomorrow" * "Deep Down" * "Habeas Corpses" * "Long Day's Journey" * "Home" * "Conviction" * "Just Rewards" * "Unleashed" * "Life of the Party" * "Destiny" * "Soul Purpose" * "Damage" * "You're Welcome" * "Why We Fight" * "Smile Time" * Angel: After the Fall #5 (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall #7: First Night (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall #14 (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall #16 (voice only) * Spike #8 * Buffy Season 9 # 12: Guarded, Part Two (voice only) * Buffy Season 9 # 13: Guarded, Part Three See Also * Old Ones * Wolfram & Hart * Circle of the Black Thorn * Conduit to the Senior Partners * Covenant of Trombli Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Demons Category:Wolfram & Hart Category:Worshipped entities Category:Major powers Category:Demon Masters Category:Big Bads Category:Old Ones Category:Interdimensional beings